Hope Mikaelson
† (Father) * † (Mother) |height= * 5'3" (Feet) * 1.60 (Meters) |hair color=* Auburn |eye color=* Light Blue |actor=* Danielle Rose Russell |episode count=* 1 |first=* This is the Part Where You Run }} Hope Andrea Mikaelson is the main protagonist of . She is a student of the Salvatore Boarding School . She is the first naturally born hybrid. She is the daughter of and . Hope is a member of the and . Early History Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall slept together and conceived a child. The witch revealed that Hayley was, in fact, pregnant with Klaus' child. She revealed that the baby is one of Nature's "loopholes". She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' werewolf side that Hope was conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the baby and its mother. Klaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Hayley and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from , and an exchange from , he later changed his mind. When Elijah asked him about Hayley and their unborn child, Klaus replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Throughout Legacies Series In This is the Part Where You Run, Personality Physical Appearance Hope has auburn hair and light blue eyes like her father. described her as beautiful. As a Labonair, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relatives. Powers and Abilities Hope has improved control over her magic as a teenager; however, such control is lost during bursts of anger. Conversely, she's headstrong and strong-willed as she cast a boundary spell to entrap her father inside the Abattoir. Hope has also shown skill in creating her own spells, such that she created a spell combined with a cloaking spell that she performed on Hayley, as she was the one to kidnap her and lure Klaus back to New Orleans. She claimed that it was the "perfect" cloaking spell and that it would keep her safe; despite this claim, she was kidnapped again. While she was the Hollow's vessel, containing both her spirit and Dark Magic, Hope's magic was amplified by that of the Hollow, as she whispered to Hope in her attempt to corrupt her. During this time, her telekinesis and pain infliction seemed to be amplified as purging her pain, by using her magic, seemed to be the only course of treatment. Hope is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. Prior to triggering her curse, she displayed some increased agility and grace, above that of a normal human. Since she has triggered her werewolf gene, she has gained all of the powers of lycanthropy, with the additional abilities of those having been born of the Crescent Wolf pack, such as Transformation Control. The first transformation, however, is a rite of passage and cannot be controlled, according to Klaus. This would classify her werewolf nature as an Evolved Werewolf. Furthermore, despite that the werewolf curse was originally cast upon Native American witches preventing them and their descendants from using magic, Hope's lycanthropy does not negate her ability to practice magic. Although Hope is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Hope were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. Weaknesses As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent, and limits of Hope's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships * Hope, Lizzie, and Josie (Classmates) Appearances Legacies Season One * This is the Part Where You Run Name * Hope is a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/hope * The surname Mikaeslon is Norse meaning "Son of Mikael". Gallery Season One |-|Promotional= Legacies-Hope-First_Look.jpg Legacies-Hope-First_Look_1.jpg Legacies-Alaric-Hope.jpg Legacies-Rafael-Hope-Landon.jpg |-|Screencaps= References See also }} Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters